


The Hardest Part of this is Leaving You

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: High School AU, Humanstuck, M/M, Trans Male Character, based off that oneshot i made, idk - Freeform, implied internal homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: {HIATUS}**Warnings/tags will change as the story is updated**There's a boy in your classes with buck teeth and messy black hair.He's not normally present for a full week and sometimes he misses full weeks.You wonder why.Either way you love him.Shit, that was gay.





	1. Piano Boy

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration from your lie in april and cancer by mcr, also my life in a way.  
> kind of a full fanfic version that one one-shot i wrote that one time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's graceful and deep, full of emotion and passion.

Your name is Dave Strider. It has been for quite a few years now. 

You're a freshman in Skaia High School, which is pretty much hell. You have no friends unless your sister, Rose, counts. 

Home is hell too. You live with your older brother Dirk but he's pretty much always out with this guy called Jake. Parents? You have Bro who is almost your dad you think? You're not so sure. You don't think it matters anyway, he's never really around for you to talk to.

Putting all of that aside you walk up the steps of the large, new school and enter the yard. You hear teens chatting and such. Nothing too different from middle school, everything is just... bigger.

You're met by Rose who is neatly dressed with a purple skirt and tucked in white shirt, which makes you feel self conscious about your black jeans, random red record shirt and shades. A black jacket hangs off your shoulders and is the smallest bit too big. You don't think you fixed your hair???

"David?" Rose snaps you out of your thoughts. 

"H-hi, yes, I am the Dave," your voice cracks, completely throwing you off. You clear your throat. "I mean, sup" you say in an exaggerated deep voice. You cringe.

"You didn't show me your schedule," Rose shifts her weight onto her left side. 

"Oh, yeah," you shove your hand down your pocket and pull out a slightly crumpled and folded piece of paper. You hand it to Rose.

"Hmm," she scanned the paper. "Seems like we only have our elective and lunch together... David Elizabeth Strider."

You cringe at the sound of your middle name, you grab your schedule away from her. "Shut up!" You fold it again and stuff it back in your pocket. 

"The bell's going to ring soon, I will be off," Rose smiles. "See you in music."

"Yeah, bye," You say as she walks to a girl in a red skirt. 

You let out a sigh and turn to the direction of your first class, English. You walk to the hallway doors and the bell rings just in time. You open the doors and you're met by the harsh air conditioning. You're soon shoved by other teens and try not to trip. While taking your schedule out again you swiftly walk down the hallway and to room 12P. You're not the first in the room. There's a boy in a large black sweater with messy red hair. You stride to the back of the classroom, a few seats next to the boy. He glares at you for a second before turning away. He takes out a book.

You sigh and completely zone out as students fill the room. At some point a group of people, all talking and messing around, walk in and take up a section of the desks. The teacher soon comes in and class begins. 

Like any other first day the teacher introduced herself as Ms. Serket. She says she just got out of school and then proceeds to say that some girl, Vriska you think, is her sister. You hear a groan from across the room. Ms. Serket then takes roll.

"John?" she calls first. "Egbert?" she adds.

There's no response.

"Absent..." Ms. Serket mutters to herself. She continues reading off names and students respond with "here" or "present". You notice someone named Jade Harley is also absent. Who misses the first day of school? Apparently these two.

"Elizabeth?"

Your heart stops. Bro didn'--

"Strider?"

You flip the fuck out, on the inside of course. 

"That's.. my middle name," you say, trying to play it cool. Obviously that doesn't work and giggles are heard. Fuck.

"Oh, I'm sorry... David."

You groan and put your head down. Roll goes on and you find out that the kid you saw earlier is Karkat Vantas. After Ms. Serket finished roll and introduced herself, the rest of the class is spent talking about the syllabus that you're gonna have one hell of a time trying to get Bro to sign. The bell rings after what seems to be hours and you go to music.

Rose is already in the room when you arrive. You take a seat next to Rose in the middle of the room. There are a few rows of chairs set up. The room isn't full when the whole class arrives. There's only about sixteen people, you think.

A tall young woman is your instructor. She has medium brown hair and black glasses. Ontiveros is her name, Ms. O for short. She begins roll, apparently John Egbert and Jade Harley also have this class... and you have to correct her when she says "Elizabeth Strider". 

Ms. O hands out the syllabus and begins talking about her expectations and a little about herself.

About a quarter into class the door is opened by a girl with round glasses and long, black hair, and a boy who also has glasses and messy black hair.

"Hi, please excuse us for being late," the girl says as she walks in with the way shorter boy.

"That's completely okay, I'm Ms. O, who are you two?" the teacher picks up her clipboard.

"I'm Jade Harley and that," The girl signaled to the shorter boy, "Is John Egbert. His dad sent an ema--"

"Oh, yes, take a seat somewhere, anywhere you like."

John and Jade sit down in the seats in front of you. You hear Jade whisper "are you okay?" to John and he nods. 

Ms. O continues explains how the class year will go and how she will hand out the syllabus at the end of class, and how the syllabus will have a section where you'll write what instruments you can play or want to learn. After a bit of an awkward 'get to know you' game Ms. O hands out the syllabus and you're allowed free time. You turn to Rose who is reading a book then look around the room. Most of the students are talking or on their phones. You see John and Jade at the piano displayed on the side of the room. John opens it with caution and plays a quick C major scale. He sits on the bench and places his hands on the keys. He starts playing a haunting tune. The notes fill the room and students shut up and direct their attention to him. Jade stands next to the bench, leaning slightly on the piano as John plays. It's graceful and deep, full of emotion and passion. 

It feels like the longest two minutes ever, the best two minutes ever. As John finishes Ms. O and the students clap as you stare. John smiles and looks up at Jade. 

"John Egbert," you mutter to yourself as he closes the piano.

The bell rings and you hardly notice.


	2. Friends and oh shit--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave being gay.  
> School being boring.  
> Wait, nevermind, shit, he just remembered.

Your name is Dave Strider, as previously mentioned, and third period went by fast.

You're on your way to the lunch room with all the sweaty teens to find Rose. She's on the table closest to the restrooms in the back. There's a girl, the girl with a red skirt. They're sitting together. You make your way to their table and plop your bag down, creating a loud thump.

"Hello to you to Dave," Rose says, turning her head towards you. She looks back at the girl. "Kanaya, this is my brother David."

"Nice to meet you," Kanaya says. "I'm Kanaya Maryam, I have many of my classes with Rose."

"Cool," you mutter as you sit down and get out some left over Chinese food Dirk got last night. Kanaya and Rose go on about some nerd stuff as you eat. 

"Excuse me?" you hear a slightly familiar voice say. You look up to see Jade and John. "Can we sit here?"

You pay attention to John. You can see his grip on his backpack strap tightens for a second. You notice he looks oddly pale. His skin is darker than yours, whose isn't, but he's almost sick looking. There are bags under his big blue eyes. His wild, black hair looks messier than it did in music.

"Sure, why not," Rose answers after an awkward silence. You guess she realized you weren't gonna answer. John and Jade sit to your left, John being next to you. Jade gets out her lunchbox and begins eating, John does not. He just.. sits there. His hands are on his lap, tapping a beat. You don't think much about that. John's eyes meet yours and he looks away instantly, light pink dusted his cheeks ever so slightly.

"So... why don't we all be friends?" Jade asks excitedly. "We're sitting together and all, doesn't that mean we're friends now? I don't really know how this works. Me and John were home-schooled until now because of his..." Jade's voice got quieter and her smile faded. John clung onto her side. "Um... friends?" Jade muttered after.

"Of course," Rose gave her and John a caring smile. "If you don't know yet, I am Rose Lalonde," she turns to you, "That is my brother, Dave Strider," she then turns to Kanaya, "And this is my girlfriend, Kanaya Maryam."

"A-and you probably already know us as the kids who almost missed the first day of school," Jade said with a little chuckle.

"You said you were home-schooled?" Kanaya asked. "If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Oh! Um.." Jade looked at John who had a slightly nervous, scared even, look on his face. "That's a bit personal," she answered, not taking her eyes off John. 

"I understand completely," Kanaya nods once. 

"Uhhhhh... so, tell me about you guys!" Jade smiles. 

Lunch goes on, the girls talking about their lives and you joining in the conversation when needed. John stays silent. Either he's tap-tap-tapping on his thighs or side-hugging Jade. You notice that when he hugs Jade he closes his eyes and he seems peaceful. John has been on Jade's side for a while now. He looks like a kitten, you think. A small and sleepy kitten. His raven hair flops in front of his eyes.

You wonder what's up with John, not in a mean way or anything, he just.. He fell asleep on his cousin's arm... and he almost missed his first day of "real school"... he was home-schooled most his life with his cousin and they wont say why. Not that you have a problem with that, if they don't wanna say they don't have to say.

You just can't help your curiosity.

The bell rings and John jumps awake. He yawns and rubs his eyes. Oh God, that was really fucking cute. Oh God, you're so fucking gay.

You bid your sister and everyone else goodbye as you head to your next class that happens to be all the way across the school. Once you push your way through the hallway you make it to your math class right when the bell rings.

After about ten minutes Jade and John open the door quietly. "We got lost.." Jade pretty much whispered to the teacher as they sat down in an unoccupied desk.

This is the moment it sinks in that you're in school and you have actual no clue what the fuck is going on. 

The teacher handed out a quiz and you're left in some phase of "what the hell is any of this?". You understand absolutely nothing.

You look around the room. Looks like that one guy, Karkat? Is in the same place as you. Meanwhile Jade and John are filling it out pretty quickly, Jade finishing first and John being a close second.

When that hell is over it's math time. Oh great, two classes you don't understand in a row, how great. John and Jade aren't in this class, neither is anyone you know. Then again you barely know anyone.

The class goes by pretty quickly, surprisingly since math is boring as all hell. Is hell boring? No, don't think about that.

PE is last.  
Well.  
That's fan-fucking tastic.  
You have to mentally prepare yourself before you step into the boys locker room  
_for the first time in your life._


	3. Man I suck at chapter titles

You're still Dave Strider. Wow, the author's not gonna make you someone else yet? Nope, ny'all gotta deal with being Dave. 

Anyway.

You step into the locker room slowly. 

Sweat. You smell sweat. 

There are lockers coating two walls with a block of lockers in the center. Benches are placed in front of each row of lockers. There is a shower area in front of the lockers and an office area for the coach.

There are other guys too. They're sitting together and chatting. Except for two. 

John Egbert and Karkat Vantas.

You find it odd to see John without Jade. It's like peanut butter without jelly. Impossible.

John is sitting alone on one side of a bench, Karkat on the opposite side. His knees are together and he's resting his head on his hands, elbows proped up on his thighs. He doesn't seem to be looking at anything in particular. 

You decide to stride over to him and sit your white-kid ass on the bench a few inches away from him.

"Hey," you say quietly.

John jumps a little before responding with "Oh.. hi." You realize that's the first time you've heard him speak. His voice is soft and gentle. Almost like the subtle rustling of leaves in a cool breeze. 

"Apparently we have a few classes in common, huh?" you try to make conversation.

"Apparently," he looks up at you. Big blues staring up at you. God, he's gorgeous. "Um, you're Dave right?"

"Yeah," you look down at him from behind your shades.

"Why do you wear those all the time?" he asks, reaching up at your shades. Out of reflex your grab hold at his skinny wrist within a second. You stare into his fearful eyes, regretting your recent decision. John stays silent and so do you. You let go of his wrist slowly. 

"Sorry," you mumble, turning away. You push up your shades. John is still looking at you.

"N-no, I'm sorry," John says quietly. "If something is too personal you shouldn't have to tell me." John pushes up his glasses and runs a nervous hand through his hair.

"So..." you attempt to think of something to say. You fail.

"Hey, uh, since we have similar classes, and we're friends... I guess..." John fishes something out of his cargo shorts pocket. "Phone numbers?"

"Oh, yeah," you reach into your pocket for your own phone. You two switch and phones and put in your numbers. When you both have your own phones again the coach comes out of his office. And shit. Oh shit. Fan- _fucking_ -tastic times two. 

Fuuuuuuuuck.

Bro is your coach.  
What the _**fuck?!**_

How did he even get the job? You don't know. Oh sweet fuck. And you thought this year was gonna be bad. Fuck.

Bro tells everyone to gather around in one area. The area is between the lockers and showers.

"My name is Coach Strider, but callin' me Bro wouldn't be bad either," he explained. Bro caught sight of you and smirked a very Strider smirk for a second. "Now, as I take roll y'all better be dead silent."

And so it began. He called people out by their last names.

Ampora... Captor... Egbert... and so on. When he gets to you though, you expected him to say Elizabeth but no. Instead he said with a smirk "my lil' bro, Davey" which caused a few laughs. Roll call ended with Vantas. 

"Now," Bro fixed his cap. "As I said my name is Coach Strider, or Bro. This is my first time bein' a PE teacher but that doesn't mean y'all can be a bunch of idiots. I am not gunna tolerate anything besides appropriate high school behavior. Is that clear?"

The class mumbled a barely audible "yes Coach".

"This year we will be doin' a range of sports, I have some planned that are sure to be just wonderful." Honestly, that statement scared you slightly. "We will be doin' the mile every Friday and any whiners will do two."

You stop listening. 

At some point everyone is told to go outside and do a lap around the field then hang out for the rest of the class. Bro pulls you and John out of the group. 

"Egbert, come here. You too lil' man." He says. You and John obey. 

"Okay, Eggbuns --"

"Egbert," you correct him. You don't know why you did but you did.

"Shut up, Dave. Anyway, Eggbuns, you can walk the lap then do whatever."

"Yes'sir," John mumbles before walking away awkwardly.

"Now you," Bro stood over you like a tower. Damn, he's tall. "Walk with Eggybuns. Runnin' with a binder on isn't good for you."

"Why the fu-- wait _what_?" You stand completely dumbfounded. Bro... caring about your health?

"Go before I change my mind."

"Uhm... okayyyy," You catch up with John. 

"'Sup," you say casually. 

"Oh, hi," John smiles a bit. "So.. Bro is your older brother?"

"Kind of I guess," you answer honestly. "He's actually my dad in a way. Nobody really knows anymore." You shrug.

"Oh."

After walking around the field and an awkward conversation about nothing in particular, you and John sit at a bench that's pressed against the side of the school. You can see the girls' PE class from here. They've been out for a while.

"Do you like movies?" John asks after a short silence.

"I don't watch a whole lot, not unironically. I watch a lot of movies ironically."

"I love _Ghostbusters_!" John smiles a genuine smile. You can't help but to smile too. "Obviously, considering I'm wearing a _Ghostbusters_ shirt right now, heh. Have you seen _Con Air_?"

"Ew, that wreak? That's like the worst movie, man," wait shit, you instantly regret saying that.

You expect John to look hurt but instead he grins a bit, displaying his cute bucked teeth. 

"No man, _Con Air_ is only the greatest movie in existence!" John gestures dramatically to add emphasis.

"Uh, I think not. Nicolas Cage is in it."

"Exactly!"

"You're a fuckin' dork, y'know?"

"Shut up!" John shoves you lightly. "Like you're any cooler."

"Excuse me, I, Eggybuns, am very cool."

"Yeah, whatever," John rolls his eyes and laughs a little. "It looks like the girls PE class is coming over here."

Jade bounces over excitedly. 

"I see you two are bonding!" She smiles broadly. You notice her front teeth that are a lot like John's.

"This loser thinks _Con Air_ sucks," John smirked.

"Uh... That's because it does, John." Jade responds. John crosses his arms.

"Wow, you guys suck," John pouted.

You all argued about movies until everyone had to go back inside.

You need to process everything.

Your name is Dave Strider. You're starting highschool as Dave Strider after being Elizabeth Strider for so many years. You met a cute and slightly mysterious boy and his cousin who you must learn more about. Also your sister's fuckbuddy-- you mean girlfriend. There's another mysterious boy you haven't even spoken to. That's Karcrab Bantass. Wait no. Karkat Vantas. That's better. To top off all of this your bro is your PE coach.

Oh boy, this is gonna be one hell of a ride.


End file.
